SPC05
is the fifth episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Battling a Negatone, Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm could not unite, and thus failed to conjure their final attack. In order to boost their Harmony Power, Hummy suggested that Hibiki and Kanade practice piano together. However, Hibiki was still not enthusiastic about music and refused to practise, resulting in a quarrel with Kanade again. Depressed at home, Hibiki received a call from her mother Maria, who was working overseas. She had volunteered Hibiki and Kanade as reporters for a friend's TV show, which would focus on Kaon Town. Although Hibiki and Kanade thought that they would reject the offer, they were tempted by a buffet and an interview with Ouji respectively, and agreed to become reporters. On the day of filming, Kanade was nervous about being a reporter, while Hibiki was too relaxed. With their contrasting personalities, their reporting style was totally opposite as well. On one hand, having written a script and memorized it, Kanade explained the town's history, as if giving a lecture. On the other hand, Hibiki reported on anything and everything she could lay her eyes on. Pointing out each other's faults, "You're too precise", "You're too vague", the two started to bicker again. Witnessing this scene, Siren and Trio the Minor smiled. Siren then decided to take over the TV camera and use the network to broadcast the Melody of Sadness. Hibiki started to introduce the busking musicians about town, but soon met an old lady along the way and started to chat about irrelevant things. Just as things were getting out of hand, Kanade stepped in and followed up on Hibiki's report. Next, it was Kanade's turn to report on the Musical Princes. Being too nervous, Kanade could not deliver her report well. Just then, Hibiki delivered a pinch to Kanade's butt, bringing her back to herself, prompting Kanade to ask Ouji about why he loved playing music. "Why do I love playing music?... Because I managed to meet these precious bandmates whom I can unite with," he told Hibiki and Kanade. He added that Hibiki and Kanade were at that moment united. Hibiki and Kanade had finally come together as one. At that point, Siren and Trio the Minor appeared, planning to use TV to broadcast Siren's voice. However, Siren spotted a musical note hiding inside the TV camera, and changed it into a Negatone. Melody and Rhythm had a hard time battling the Negatone, until they remembered how they helped each other during the reporting session. Working in harmony, they rained strong blows upon the Negatone, and subdued it successfully with their final attack. Knowing that their hearts have become one, Hibiki and Kanade raised their Harmony Power, and began their piano practice. Major Events *Hummy reveals that the Cures need to up their Harmony Power to become stronger. *Hibiki's mother Maria is shown for the first time. Trivia *"Dotabata" in the episode title means "slapstick" in Japanese. *The Cure Module's function as a wind instrument is demonstrated for the first time. According to Hummy, Fairy Tone Dory's power is that of dreams, healing the player's heart and allowing her to dream. Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Maria Hojo *Ouji Masamune Gallery spc05screens1.jpg spc05screens2.jpg|Opening trailer of DX3 spc05screens3.jpg spc05screens4.jpg spc05screens5.jpg spc05screens6.jpg spc05screens7.jpg|"See you next week!" Image (Ending card) References Toei Animation Suite Pretty Cure ♪ Episode Guide: Episode 5 Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Stubs